The Secret World of Erised
by KrissyKat
Summary: Harry and Ron get sucked into the Mirror of Erised and end up in a strange world where they're in their 20's, happily married and having the time of their lives! Will things be perfect or will something go wrong? R/Hr, H/? :o) please r/r!
1. Prolouge

The Secret World of Erised

PROLOUGE

A/N: This is my first story with chapters. I am very excited! Hehehe.. The Prolouge is a little boring and runny but it gets better! :o) The characters, places, things, names and all that other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot, and the computer that is writing this right now.. Ok, now that that's done with, on with the fic!! 

It was getting very dark outside, and the Great Hall was significantly thinning out. Today had been very cold and muggy, and the evening was no exception. Everyone was shivering in their black robes in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed that everyone wanted to go to a nice warm bed in these conditions, everyone except a red-haired, freckle faced boy with his bespectacled black haired friend. As the large masses of people separated off towards their common rooms, the two mischievous boys were strayed.

"Just wait until you see it! It's so cool!" the red-haired boy said. "This way... Oh yeah... the cloak, Harry." 

Harry nodded, fingered around in his bag, and pulled out a silver see-through cloak. They hid behind a staircase, and slipped it on. Where two teenagers once stood, nothing remained. 

They silently walked up a staircase, down many hallways and corridors until an anxious yelp signified reaching their destination. Ron reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it was locked. And as if reading his mind, Harry took out his wand and said, "Alohomora." The door suddenly creaked open, and the two boys eagerly walked inside.

They reappeared again, both looking in awe at the spectacle in front of them. A large golden mirror sat in the center of the room. But not just any mirror... No, Harry would know this one anywhere, this, was the Mirror of Erised. 

"What is it doing back at Hogwarts?" Harry said, as he closed the door. 

"Beats me.." said Ron, "But isn't it just fantastic? What do you see, Harry?" Ron looked over to his best friend. 

Harry and Ron slowly walked up closer for a better look. "I see.. Well, my parents are there, Sirius has a big badge that says 'Innocent and Free', and of course, well.. Cho Chang." Harry turned a slight shade of crimson as he said the last thing. "How about you?"

Ron scrutinized the mirror, "It's about the same image as it's always been, I'm Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Minister of Magic and.." Ron gulped. There was a person holding hands with him who he had never really noticed before.

"And what?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "Oh nothing really. It's just that this time, I don't have red hair.." Harry could see Ron was making it up, but didn't really want to say anything to make him tell if Ron didn't want to. Harry was sure if there was something private _he_ saw in the mirror he wouldn't want to say anything, either. 

"Well.. We better be getting back, Hermione's probably already noticed we're gone." Harry said, gesturing towards the door. "Yeah," said Ron, really only wanting to stay longer. He walked up closer to the mirror and watched it even more carefully. "I guess we should g- WHAT THE!?" Just as Ron put his palm on the glass, it sunk in and he was being pulled at full force into it. 

"RON!" Harry yelled, dashing to pull him out. All he could catch was Ron's foot, and instead of pulling him out, he was sucked in too. 

Colors were swirling around in patterns in every direction. Harry and Ron were floating into nothingness, and for some reason couldn't say a word. A large white light started to gradually shine and eventually surrounded them. Then, all of the sudden, it stopped.


	2. ..

The Secret World of Erised

Chapter 1

A/N: This idea actually came to me in a dream. I don't know if someone has already done something like this... but oh well.. Can anyone guess who's that girl with Ron? :o) The characters, places, names and all other stuff you recognize from the books are NOT mine.. k.. on with the fic!

Ron rolled over in bed and felt the sunlight that shone through the window touch his face. He finally opened his eyes and looked around, not realizing where he was. The room had emerald carpeting and white walls with navy trim. There were two dressers, made of very fine wood on each side, and dark blue and dark green curtains hung beautifully in the window. A soft hunter green comforter rose to his chest, and his head rested carefully on a dark cerulean pillow. The bed was much larger and comfortable than normal, not to mention, to Ron's surprise, there was a girl sleeping in it. Alarmed, he jumped up. The girl rolled over, opening her eyes and smiling warmly. 

"Good morning." she said. Ron looked her over. She had straight, waist length brown hair with hazel eyes. Not to mention she was wearing a (to him) sexy nightgown. Whoever she was, Ron thought she was gorgeous.

"Um...hi.." Ron said shakily as his face turned scarlet. _My voice! What happened to my voice? It's.. well.. different. _

"Excuse me for a second..." Ron said, as he ran towards the connected bathroom. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind him. As he looked into the mirror, Ron saw a man of 22-25 wearing a flaming red bath robe and Quidditch boxers. Even though he was older, his freckles still stood out on his face. He was still tall and thin, but was much more muscular than he was before. Ron's infamous red hair was perched upon his head in a sloppy mess not unlike Harry's. Ron closed his jaw because he realized it had been hanging open, but a lot of things puzzled him. _What was I doing before I got here? All I know was I was 15 and at Hogwarts..Hmm... Oh yeah! I was looking into the Mirror of Erised with Harry and we got sucked inside...But how'd I end up here?" _

There was a soft knock on the door. "Are you ok in there, Ron?" it was that woman's voice. 

"Oh.. oh yeah.. I'm fine!" he yelled back. Something about the girl was extremely familiar. Her tone of voice and something about her face, and her eyes especially reminded him of someone. 

"Alright. Well, I'll be downstairs getting my things together for work, I think you should, too. After all, you do have all-day practice today, right? I'll see you in a few minutes." Ron heard her footsteps out of the room and trail down the hall. Then he turned back to his own thinking. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up in a place he didn't recognize. He was in a king size, soft bed. The walls were done in wallpaper that had Chinese letters and designs all over. As a matter of fact, the whole room had an asian feel to it. There were insence holders on a dark wooden dresser, and wonderfully scented candles everywhere. Harry sat up and pulled the gold and black comforter off of him. When he did, Harry caught sight of his hands. They were larger and more mature looking. And as Harry observed, so did his legs and arms. 

_I look like I'm in my mid-twenties! How did I get here? The last thing I remember I was with Ron...hmmm_ Harry's thoughts were interupted by a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, Harry knew who it was immediatley. Even though she looked older, he could never forget the lovely Ravenclaw face of Cho Chang. 

"How are you feeling, baby? I let you sleep in, but you've got to wake up sometime.. I mean, enjoy your birthday and day off of work!" She leaned over and kissed him. Harry blushed scarlet and Cho smiled brightly. 

"After two years of marriage you still blush everytime I kiss you! Oh Harry, I love you so much.." Cho gave the presently petrified Harry a gentle squeeze and started to walk out of the room. "Get dressed and come down in a few minutes, okay?" she said, as she closed the door. 

It took him a few minutes to get over it, but when Harry got back to his senses he was estatic. _I'm married to Cho Chang!_ Harry couldn't help but grinning. He rolled over and hopped off the bed, walking over to his dresser. Strangely, everything was exactly where Harry guessed it would be on his first try. He pulled on a pair of slightly baggy levi's and a green t-shirt. Harry picked a hairbrush off the dresser and started to brush his hair. To his amazement, for one time in his life, he could feel that it stayed down. The only bad thing that happened was he couldn't find a mirror. He shrugged and figured he didn't need one anyway. Harry turned away and casually walked through the door and down the hallway. He went down the stairs and found his way into the kitchen. There sat Cho, with hot eggs and bacon on the table.

"I had to use a charm to heat it up so it wasn't cold. It might not be as good..." she said, looking really sadly at Harry. 

"I-it's alright.." he said. She smiled a little, and tried to act casual. 

Harry sat down at the square table and Cho handed him a plate. He took a fork and ate a bit. Cho was obviously a very good cook, because the food was excellent. They sat in silence eating for a few minutes, when Cho spoke.

"I forgot to tell you, a few people owled. Hermione, Neville and Ginny wished you a Happy Birthday, and Sirius and your parents will be over for dinner today... " Harry absorbed the last sentence and choked on his eggs. 

"M-my parents?!" he said, gasping for air. 

Cho looked at him strangely. "Yes. You know.. James and Lily.. Your parents? They want to spend your birthday with you. I don't see what's so weird about that." Harry looked at Cho, but something behind her caught his eye. Harry saw a mirror hanging on the wall. What stared back at him was almost the same face he had last remembered seeing. The only difference was... this time... there was no scar. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sat in the closest chair to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She clenched her thick coat around her and finally was warm. Ron and Harry had been her partners for a Transfiguration assignment and at the current moment, they were supposed to be working on it. But no one Hermione had asked had seen them since dinner in the Great Hall. At first, she wasn't very worried. But as it progressed later and later into the night, a voice inside of her was telling her something was very wrong.

_Think logically, Hermione. They were probably just sneaking off somewhere as usual and they got sidetracked._ she thought. But something in her wasn't letting her believe this... No matter how hard she tried. There was a feeling in her bones that Harry and Ron were about to get in one of the biggest messes of their lives... and for once, Hermione listened to her instincts. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: So how did you like it? Good, bad? Need work? Please R/R and let me know! :o)


	3. ..

The Secret World of Erised

Chapter 2

A/N: This idea actually came to me in a dream. I don't know if someone has already done something like this... but oh well.. I'm still not gonna say who is Ron's wife until it comes up in the story, which it comes up in THIS chapter... Oh, and Mary.. too bad! You knew what was coming anyway because I told you already... :o) The characters, places, names and all other stuff you recognize from the books are NOT mine.. wow. I have a feeling I used like almost the exact same a/n as last time! Gee. Ok.. um, yeah.

Once Ron was sure that the woman was downstairs, he unlocked the door. He stepped out cautiously, looking around and went up to a dresser he _was sure_ was his. Oddly enough, everything was where Ron thought it would be on his first guess. He pulled on a navy baggy t-shirt with some long blue-jeans. Over top of him, he put on a comfortable fit style black robes. Around his neck he wore a long sliver chain, with an emblem that looked vaguely familiar to him. Ron pocketed his wand, and set out for downstairs. 

When Ron stepped off the landing, he saw the beautiful woman sitting on the couch. Even though she was hardly dressed very sexy, Ron felt his insides melt like butter at the sight of her. She was in dark red business robes and her hair was tied back in a neat bun. The woman sat fingering a bunch of papers in a folder, and finally looked up after a few moments. She smiled, but frowned at the sight of his outfit. 

"Jeans and a T-shirt with plain robes?" she said, disapprovingly. "You know Quidditch Captain and Co-Captain are supposed to wear their Team Uniform in all-day practices. And with Harry gone for his Birthday today, you're going to have your work cut out for you. The least you could do is dress accordingly..."

In excitement, Ron ignored the fact that he was being lectured. "I'm Co-Captain of a Quidditch team?" 

The woman looked at him strangely. "Why, no. You're _captain_ of the _Chudley Cannons,_ and you're Keeper, and Harry is Seeker, remember?" 

Ron looked as though he were about to burst with happiness. Captain of his favorite team! He played Keeper, too. Obviously he must make the team at Hogwarts! The woman mumbled some nonsense and went back to shuffling her papers about. Ron's eyes, not focusing on the woman anymore, were free to wander around. Something interesting caught his eye, and he walked over to see it. On the mantel of the fireplace, there were a bunch of pictures. His wedding, beach pictures, a camping trip, Hogwarts graduation... Many of the recent pictures had Harry in there with him, like he was the "Best Man" at the wedding. Hermione wasn't there at all, and Ron was beginning to get worried. He felt the woman's presence behind him, so he figured he should ask her now if he wanted to know at all.

"Uh.. um.. Dear, whatever happened to Hermione Granger?" he said, turning around to face her. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said, her eyes narrowing. Ron couldn't help thinking of how familiar that looked. 

"All I mean is.. What happened to her? Is she a teacher, did she move... did she die?" Ron gulped as he said that last part. The woman's eyes narrowed even more and she held a very stern look on her face. _ Obviously she wasn't very good friends with Hermione.._

"Well.. I don't think she's changed that much, thank you. I mean maybe just her hair... and her last name." 

Ron smiled. Hermione got married? "What did she change it to? Her last name I mean.." 

The woman looked very angry. "**RONALD WEASLEY,** you of all people should know the answer to that question! Now if you'll excuse me, in 2 minutes, I'm late for work. Oh, and since you're in some sort of forgetful spree, I just hope you remembered to ask for time off to go to Harry's party tonight. That is of course, if you remember who he is."

Just before the woman apparated, she put a pin on. Ron caught a glimpse of what it said and looked in shock. 

Co-Minister of Magic **Hermione Weasley**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The fork in Harry's hand dropped on the table with a loud clang. His jaw hung open and he felt as if all the air had been punched out of him. Cho looked at him startled and confused. "What's the matter?" 

Harry put his hand on his forehead. He studied the picture as if making sure it was real. "It's..." Harry looked over to his reflection, then back to Cho's confused face. "_Nothing._ Absolutely nothing. I just thought I saw something... But I didn't." 

"Oh." said Cho, still a little worried. After a few moments of silence, they continued eating. Cho looked at Harry, "We need to pick some things up for the party today. I reviewed the guest list and the RSVP's and about 1,500 people are coming! Ron owled yesterday and he is going to be there a little late because of work. Since you're gone today he has to do extra..." Cho continued, but she saw that the words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. She couldn't help but notice the sick expression on Harry's face. He was facing down and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Harry's whole body language had changed. What was bothering him? "You know," she said, sipping her glass of orange juice, "You're acting a little strange this morning..." 

"Yeah.." Harry said. _ Heh. Let's see, I got sucked into a mirror in October and woke up 10 years older on my birthday in July. Plus, my dead parents and my Azkaban runaway godfather are coming casually over for dinner. Not to mention the scar that was my trademark since day 1 isn't there anymore... I see no reason for acting strange._

"Well," Cho said, taking another drink, "I was just thinking that..." she hesitated and looked at Harry. "That maybe.. You're nervous about your 25th birthday, and don't get me wrong, I completely understand you know, being the older of us. You just have had a lot to deal with lately..." _You have no clue._ Harry smirked a little. Cho continued, "Maybe you'd like to cancel your party and just have a quiet little evening. You understand, to get your thoughts straightened out."

"What? Cancel my party? But I've been waiting a long time for this. Plus, I really need to see Ron to talk to him about something... I'm fine, really. My stomach just isn't feeling good and I have a headache that's making me see things." 

Cho picked up her plate and pushed her chair out. She got up, and put her it carefully in the sink. On her way out the kitchen, she walked up next to Harry. "Well I'm glad to hear it. Nice to know my baby wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing." She kissed him and left Harry sitting in the kitchen blushing furiously with a half-eaten pile of bacon and an empty glass of orange juice. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sat in her seat in the Gryffindor Commons. She was thinking about Harry and Ron and where they might be. _ Ron. Hmmm.. He's such a thickheaded dope he could be anywhere. He's always wearing that Chess Champion pin, maybe I could put a tracking spell on that... No. It isn't very reliable and what if he took it off?_ She sighed. _ Harry. Always with his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map- the Marauder's Map! He certainly didn't have it at dinner, and if he didn't go back to his room, it must be there. It would show where they were in Hogwarts! This is perfect! _ But there was one problem with Hermione's plan. How to get into the boy's dorms was a whole different story. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: So how did you like it? Good, bad? Need work? Please R/R and let me know! :o) 


	4. ..

The Secret World of Erised

Chapter 3

A/N: Not much for Ron and Harry... mainly because my Hermione is very big today. Also, there's a short little paragraph of _SOMEONE ELSE'S_ point of view. See if you can guess who it is! I love playing guessing games! Hehehe.. Why don't you tell me in your review who you think it is? That or you can just e-mail it to me because I love both.... Ok, I admit it, I'm evil. But I do not admit to owning Harry Potter or anything related. That's JK's stuff. Okies, on with the fic!

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Hermione? _She's_ Hermione? I get married to Hermione?" Ron walked over and plopped on the dark blue couch, looking down with his face in his hands. "And now I've blew it! Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" Ron banged his hand on the coffee table, causing tea to spill all over. He reached for his wand, but couldn't find it, and picked up a cloth to clean the mess up. When he wiped up the tea, the sugar spilled all over the table with a bump from Ron's elbow. Ron let out an irritated sigh, and scooped the sugar up in the towel. 

Feeling incredibly stupid, Ron found his wand in his inside pocket in his robes. He said a few words and the cloth flew off looking for the kitchen. Ron looked down glumly. A piece of firey red hair fell in front of his eyes, and he blew it away. "Figures.." He said, as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "The second a beautiful girl walks into my life, I screw it up." He sighed again. "Hopefully my marriage was good enough that she'll forgive me..."

Ron looked beside him on the couch and noticed a piece of parchment by a bunch of Hermione's stuff with his name on it. _Looks interesting...Should I read it?_ He bit his lip. He already messed up once today, and he couldn't afford another mishap. But it was addressed to him... Who knows who it was from? Maybe something really secret and juicy was in that letter... Ron couldn't stand the temptation. He reached his arm out and grabbed the parchment in his hand. He slowly opened it up... and read it. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Harry gulped down the last bits of his orange juice looking at the image that was in front of him. No scar, alive parents, 25 years old... What did it all mean? 

Harry scooted his chair out and stood up. He dropped his empty glass into the sink on his way. Then he walked into the living room, which was very beautiful. It had long strips of Calligraphy all over and many dragon figurines. There were 3 different colored orbs that were held by sparkling fairy statues with Chinese names. There was a mantel with a fireplace, which wasn't lit. "C-Cho?" he called out. No answer. _She must have left to go get the birthday stuff. _ he thought. Harry passed the black and gold sofa and looked at the mantel that stood in front of him. Two serpents held incense trays, and a bunch of pictures were in silver frames. A small folded piece of parchment was in the serpent's mouth. Harry was curious, and pulled it out. 

He untied the red ribbon around it and unfolded the parchment. It was in Chinese characters, but had English translation underneath. It read:

_Light the sticks of wonderful aroma, _

Burn them with the holy fire,

Fill sacred water into me, 

And a dream will answer questions of most desire.

Harry figured his wand from inside his cloak and put a flame spell on the incense sticks. He poured from the special jar of oil into the Serpent's mouth. He suddenly felt as if he were getting extremely sleepy. Harry involuntarily headed over to the couch, and laid down. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_ I could dress up as a boy... no, no, no.. That's all wrong... Maybe I could just run up as fast as I can and grab it.. That's not really much of a plan, either.._

Hermione pulled her coat around her tighter as she tried to think. She was in distress. She could simply not think of a way to get into the boys dorms without being caught. Hermione did not like the feeling of not being able to come up with something. She knew a very horrid thing was going to happen if she didn't find her friends soon.

"Hermione?" it was Neville Longbottom, tapping her on the back. Hermione turned around, and tried not to look annoyed. 

"Hermione, can you please help me? I need work on my Transfiguration or I am going to fail!" She bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell Neville no? 

"Look.. I can help you later, right now I am working on something very important..." Neville looked very sorrowsome, "But-But! I'm gonna fail!" Hermione saw the puppy-dogish look in his eyes and knew she would normally be more than happy to help a fellow student who was interested, but now simply was not the time. 

"Look.. I'm sorry...Maybe some other--" Neville looked as if he were going to cry.

"What are you doing anyway? Is there anything I could help with to get it done quicker so you can help me?" He put his hands together and was eyeing her with "pleases." 

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm afraid there's nothing you can..." Hermione stopped and thought for a moment. _ NEVILLE SLEEPS IN HARRY AND RON'S DORM! You're brilliant, Hermi._ "I suppose there is one little thing you can do for me.." 

Neville's eyes brightened. "What is it?" 

"Well, Harry borrowed this old piece of parchment from me, and it's really no big deal, but I need it for testing and I'm pretty sure it's still up in his room.. I just can't get into the boys dorms because-" Neville smiled, "Say no more. I know what your talking about! Harry keeps it right under his bed. I'll be right down." 

Neville ran away from Hermione and quickly raced up the stairs. A few moments later, he returned back, sweating and panting with the Marauder's Map in his hands. _That was almost too easy!_

"Thank you, Neville. I'll be done in half the time thanks to you! I will come and get you when I'm ready..." Neville nodded, smiling. "You're welcome. Just make sure you help me before the test!" 

Neville slowly walked away. When Hermione made sure no one was looking at her, she hid a corner and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map slowly drew itself, and Hermione grinned widely. Two little dots in a class room not too far away said, "Harry Potter" and "Ron Weasley." _ I don't have an invisibility cloak, though. Oh well, I suppose I'll just wait until the common room thins out a little._

It didn't take very long, because within a half an hour, there were only a few people left, and they were still aloud to exit their common rooms for another five minutes. If it had been any easier, she'd think someone was actually making everything perfect for her to go on purpose! Hermione slipped out the portrait hole and walked along the corridors. She kept her eye open, and was trying to think of an alibi in case she bumped into Snape. After a few weird turns and staircases down, she reached the room that held the two boys. Hermione reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. With a soft, "Alohomora" it creaked open and Hermione stepped in. 

"Wow." she said, short for words. _So this is the Mirror of Erised, huh? What's it doing in Hogwarts? _ Hermione had completely forgotten about her quest to find the boys. In the mirror, she was standing in a white wedding dress arm and arm with.. no.. it couldn't be.. Hermione walked up closer to the mirror to get a better look. She looked deep into the eyes of the groom. When she went to touch his face, her palm slipped through the glass and was pulling her in at full force. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" she said, as her head slipped through. "HERMIONE!" 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The girl had seen Hermione slip through the portrait hole with that old parchment Harry always had... Where was she going? _ I think I'd better check on her to make sure she's alright. It's not like Hermione to be wondering around.. _ The girl quietly tip-toed out the hole and followed Hermione for a few minutes. She hadn't made any creaks in the floor board and every time Hermione looked back, she had hid. A left turn, a right turn and down a dark staircase. Dark was good. In about two more minutes, Hermione had reached her destination and the girl hid behind a pillar. She heard her mumble something and the door opened. The girl steadily followed behind. As she carefully peeked through the door Hermione had forgotten to close, she was shocked at what she saw. It was a beautiful, large, golden mirror. Hermione seemed to be deeply interested in it. The girl came out a little farther to watch. Just then, Hermione made a jagged movement--inside the glass! "HERMIONE!" the girl shouted, running after her. She only came just in time to grab on to the edge of Hermione's robes, but instead of pulling her out, she was sucked in, too. 

The colors were swirling around in many different beautiful patterns and classical music was playing. The kind that can make you feel relaxed one minute then totally creeped out the next. For some reason, the girl couldn't yell out to Hermione to let her know she was there. In fact, Hermione looked as if she were asleep. They just kept floating in the midst of the colors when she saw a white light. It continued to get bigger and bigger until finally... it stopped. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: So how did you like it? Good, bad? Need work? Please R/R and let me know! :o) 


	5. ...

The Secret World of Erised

Chapter 4

A/N: The chapter of coolness! I love the first two P.O.V's! Hehehe, our Hermione can't even figure out where they are. Oh, thank you SOOO much all of you people who reviewed. I appreciate the comments! Well, I have trivia questions for you at the bottom author note when you're done reading the chapter. Pretty good prize for a broke girl like myself.... But anyway, Mary, tough noogies as I say again. But you knew what was coming because best friends end up telling each other their fic ideas. Hehehe... read! 

**---------------------------------------------**

"Huh?" The girl said, getting up. She rubbed her hand on her head and looked at all the people surrounding her. "What's going on here?" she asked curiously, as everyone stared. A few people held their hands out for her to grab, but she was perfectly capable of getting up herself. She stood up, dusted off, and everyone started to walk away. 

"That was a nasty fall you took there... Hey, my name is Russel Skeeter...You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet... I would put "U" and "I" together.." The girl was astonished, this good looking guy was giving _HER_ a pick-up line? Just as he was about to say more, a girl with short auburn hair shot her a dirty look, and took Russel in her hand as they walked away. "Owl Me!" he mouthed, being dragged by his girlfriend. 

The girl shook her head in confusion. _What's going on? Wasn't I at Hogwarts? How did I end up in the party section of Wand-Mart? _She gazed around and saw a pair of male eyes peeking at her from behind the birthday card set-up. A guy stopped dead in his tracks and sized her up, smiling widely. Two or three were pointing at a part of her upper body where she had never been pointed at before... This was definitely something that hadn't happened even _once_ in her life. _And what is up with the people here? _

The girl walked around a little bit and couldn't help but secretly like all this attention. Aisle through aisle, the boys and men alike would stop and stare, in a good way. But she wondered why they were. She looked up and saw that the floo-powder station was only another aisle or so down. As she turned the corner, the girl saw the large blazing fire place and the line of about 10 people who were waiting. There was a man of not a day older than 21 in front, and when he saw the girl he let her take cuts. She smiled and took a handful of floo-powder from a not-so-happy-looking female attendant. The girl flung it in the flames and shouted, "Home." 

Coughing hysterically, she reached her destination.. Or did she? This didn't look a thing like the home she remembered. The house was done with a nice forest feel, hunter green, black and finished wood. The couch was twice the size of the one she knew so well, not to mention a 20 something year old Harry Potter was sleeping in it. Well, at least he _** was**_ sleeping. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Harry groggily woke up, he looked around and noticed the house looked VERY different. There was no more Chinese decor, it looked like a normal house. Then he looked towards the fireplace and couldn't believe his eyes. He sat up straight and stared at the woman in front of him. She was fairly tall, thin, had long curly beautiful red hair and dazzling green eyes. Not to mention she had a chest like Britney Spears... "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" 

She giggled, and walked closer to Harry. He felt extremely uncomfortable. "Don't you remember me?" Harry shook his head and she blushed. "I'm Ginny Weasley.. You know, Ron's little sister?" Harry sat there for a moment, dumbstruck. 

"Y-You're Ginny? You look... wow.. I mean WOW..." Ginny turned scarlet and looked up and down at Harry. "You're not so bad yourself." This time, it was Harry's turn to blush. "Hey.. wait a second, what are you talking about? You've seen me before, haven't you?" Ginny nodded, "But never 25 before... You look so.." Ginny didn't continue, her face just got redder.

"So. That means... You're not from this world, are you? Ginny, how did you get here?" Harry asked, finally walking up to her like he normally would. Her head hung in embarrassment, she mumbled something about following Hermione. 

"So now, Hermione is here, too?" Harry asked, in a concerned sort of way. She nodded, as she did so, the light from the window flickered through her hair. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Even though she was drastically different in "proportion", she still had the essence of Ginny to her, and that was the beautiful part. He took her hand, and she looked up, red as it was possible to be. 

"You can stay here if you want to. But, when Cho comes home I'll have some explaining to do. I mean, a beautiful girl in my house, it looks like I'm having an affair.." They laughed, and sat on the couch. Ginny and Harry were so deep in conversation, they didn't even notice that Cho never came home that afternoon. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

It read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you and your wife have been officially nominated to be on our Chocolate Frog cards. Send us in your ballot attached and mark the top four who you think are worthy. Also, when you are selected, please write us a biography that you would like us to place on the back of the card. The dates for the pictures to be taken are August 15th and 16th. Congratulations and we will be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

The Chocolate People 

_Wow_ thought Ron, _I'm nominated to be a chocolate frog card for great wizards and witches! They seem so sure I'm going to be a winner, too. This place is awesome! No matter where we are I like it here..._ Ron grinned and looked at the ballot. 

**Nominees**

Micheal Alerton Yvonne Alvarez Johnathan Boe 

Fluer Delacour Dino Diaz Alexia Dolona

Ash Dorment Cornelius Fudge Victor Krum 

Harry Potter Gennifer Potter Severus Snape

William Weasley Hermione Weasley Ronald Weasley

This was so cool. Ron was delighted! He forgot all about his little tiff with Hermione... That is until he saw her reading over his shoulder. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"Miss! Miss! Mrs. Weasley! Are you alright?" Her employees were standing above Hermione in a circle of people. They were each lending a hand for her to reach out to, but she didn't need help. Hermione stood up, looked around and saw she was in the Ministry of Magic. But why was she here? And furthermore, why were they calling her Mrs. Weasley? _How do they know that I like... Well..._ No, that was an absurd idea. How would anyone possibly know or care who she had a crush on? Besides, weren't these people too old to be teasing a 15 year old? 

"Excuse me.. Could anyone please tell me why I am here?" Hermione said. The group of people stared at her strangely. 

"Mrs. Weasley, what are you talking about?" said a short, plump man. Hermione scowled, and her eyes narrowed. "Will you QUIT calling me that? You all are adults, don't you have better, more mature things to do than call me Mrs. Weasley?" Now everyone was very confused. 

"Then what do you want us to call you?" A tall woman with red hair brought a cold washcloth and put it on Hermione's head as they sat her down in a chair. "What are you doing? I don't need help. Just tell me why I am here!" The plump man nodded reassuringly, "Yes, yes. It'll be alright. Just sit and we'll get you a healing spell in no time." Hermione let out an irritated sigh. She clenched the words through her teeth, "But I don't need a healing spell." 

The group looked at each other. They knew better than to get their boss mad, but she needed help. "Just hold on." A black haired lady said, leaving the room, "I'm going to go get the other Co-Minister.." Hermione sighed. Many people were sitting there with her with worried expressions on their faces, others about to laugh. There were two 18 year olds who kept giggling, and she could swear she heard them say, "Angry about Ron's forgetfulness and now she has her own..." But that made no sense! A few moments later, the 2nd Co-Minister, Cornelius Fudge came into the room. He cocked his head to the side as he glanced at Hermione, put his hand on her forehead and decided, "She just needs some sleep. Let's let her have the day off today. After all, if the Minister isn't here, why does his assistant have to be?" the group nodded in agreement, and seemed to be waiting for her to do something. 

"What?" she asked. They all made a moaning chorus. "Aren't you going to Apparate home?" Hermione looked stunned. "This is the first time in my life I have ever seen the Ministry insisting underage witches to do things that are against the law. Really, I'm disappointed. " Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "Underage?" Cornelius said with a chuckle. "Underage? Hermione, you need more rest than we thought.." Everyone laughed at that stupid joke. Hermione didn't seem to think it was that funny. As the rest of the crowd saw the look on her face, they got the hint. 

Cornelius looked scared. His job was on the line, and Mrs. Weasley and the Minister had already told him to stop telling those dumb jokes. "Will someone take her home?" he asked nervously. A man nodded, and grabbed Hermione by the waist. She would have smacked him, but with a slight fast "Dormiens" she was fast asleep. The group watched them disappear, and Hermione woke up on the front porch of her house. The door was unlocked, so she walked in. 

But on the couch was the one person she didn't want to see after all the teasing. Ron, only older, and... well... (way hotter in her opinion) was reading something. She started to look at it over his shoulder when he turned around and saw her. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: ??? I'll give you brownie points and a pretty award if you answer my questions right! A.) Why didn't Cho come home? B.) Who is the Minister of Magic? C.) Why does Ginny look the way she does? *hint* A and C have to do with the whole "Erised" thing. See if you can guess... Not to mention in my A/N I'll give you a nice fat spot and highly praise you... Plus, I'll review your stories, if you have a lot, maybe not all but most. Anyway... What do you think!? REVIEW! 


	6. ..

The Secret World of Erised

Chapter 5

A/N: I am SO sorry to everyone that this chapter took so long. I just had a lot of testing (shreds FCAT test into a zillion pieces) and a lot of singing stuff going on. But, here it is, and I promise the next one will be sometime this week too to make up for it. By the way, I beta-read for Karri Potter, and she's really awesome! After you read and review my story, why don't you go check out hers? Trust me, you'll be glad you did. I'm posting the winners of my little contest she-bang on the bottom note! 

Oh, and by the way, this one is rated PG-13 because there is ONE curse word in this chapter. Hehe... Also because you could use this as a good source for pick-up lines... Tell me your favorite in your review! ^_^

**---------------------------------------------**

"So," said Ginny, "It's your birthday today?" Harry nodded, and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me how we got into July, because I really don't know.." 

Ginny giggled, and stood up, placing a lock of curls behind her ear. "Well, it looks like you're in need of some kind of party!" 

Harry smiled. "I've had quite a good time talking to you right here.." Ginny smiled, too, then shook her head. "But in all seriousness, Harry.. You NEED a party. We can't have you just sit here for the big 2-5!" She reached her hand out to Harry and he grabbed it, getting up off the couch. "We'll have to go to the store..." He dusted himself off and she nodded towards the fireplace. 

"Oh god. You've got to be kidding me!" Harry said, backing away from the fire. The experiences he had with Floo Powder weren't very positive ones. 

"Come on!" Ginny said, "Don't be such a baby!" She picked up the little bag and poured some into the flames. "WAND-MART!" she yelled very loudly. Harry reluctantly followed suit, and soon they were gone. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Ron's face screwed up into an awkward scared expression. His throat suddenly choked up and he made a quick sharp turn towards the other side of the couch. His palms became very sweaty and he had a hard time trying to fold the note up and slip it back into the envelope. "Uh... Hi baby.. Why are you home so soon?" he asked nervously, as if just waiting to be hexed or hit over the head with a frying pan. He cringed slightly as he waited for her answer. 

Hermione cocked her head to the side and stared at him questionably. "What in the world are you talking about, Ron? I've had enough crazy things happening today, please don't tell me you're one of them, too." 

"You mean... you're not angry anymore?" He said, easing up quite a bit. He smiled hopefully, looking at his beautiful wife. 

"You mean angry about just now?" Hermione narrowed her eyes , which was something Ron wished he wouldn't have to see. She shook her head and let out an irritated sigh. "Yes. I am."

Ron gulped. He bit his lip and got up from his seat. "Look, I'm sorry..." he cautiously walked over to her and took her hand. "I.. I didn't kn-" Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." 

Ron adopted a confused expression. "It wasn't? Of course it was my fault! I mean how dumb is a guy when he-" "You shouldn't blame yourself for everything, Ron. That's why your self-esteem is so low. " 

"But it **was** my fault! I'm sorry I didn't know that you.. well.. I didn't take _my feelings_ into consideration when I thought that-"

"So **_you_** told that to everyone at the Ministry? Ron! How could you? But... how _did_ you find out about... well..." 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, with a puzzled glare. 

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean!" Hermione said, her voice raising.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" 

"No. I don't!"

"YES! You DO!"

"NO! I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! You know all about how I've liked you since I first saw you on the train! How I always used to cry because you hated me, and you thought I was a brain and didn't want to be my friend.. How you thought I was an ugly little git with big teeth and dumb hair who was only around to tag along with you and Harry and who wasn't really a girl at all... How I was totally jealous of you liking Fleur so I made up this fake romantic relationship with Viktor Krum that never really took off... And well, Ronald Weasley, I don't have anything to say to you." 

Hermione burst out into tears and fell over onto the couch. Ron looked at her bewildered and shocked, and didn't say anything at all. 

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome to Wand-Mart! 

We're so glad you've come!

You must be very smart,

Unlike some!" 

The Wand-Mart theme song started playing through the store as Harry and Ginny walked in. The witches and wizards who worked there were dressed in blue robes with their name on the front and the store's name flashing on the back. Harry had never actually been to Wand-Mart before, but it looked like a regular muggle department store. Ginny remembered she had been there earlier that morning, wondering how the men would react now that she had this handsome guy with her.. Would they back off? Obviously, Ginny would be able to draw her conclusions relatively soon. They had to walk through the men's department to get to the party section.

They walked around and in less than 5 seconds a man had stopped dead in his tracks and walked up to Ginny. "Hey babe. Are you tired? Because you've been running around my mind all day." 

Ginny shook her head with a disgusted look as she grasped onto Harry's arm tighter. As they walked away, she looked over at her partner, who seemed extremely angry and uncomfortable. 

A teenage boy standing with a group of friends looked nervous, then after a little conversation, walked up to Ginny and asked "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven..." Ginny smiled at him and Harry tried to not look like he cared. After all, Ginny wasn't his girlfriend... He even had a wife...._ What was her name again?_..But Ginny was an angel, that kid was right. And for the one time in his life that he had realized it, so did everyone else... _Perfect.._

One after the other, guys to no limit would walk up to her and say, "Was your father a thief? Because he stole all of the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." or "I know they say milk does the body good.. but damn girl, how much have you been drinking?" or the infamous "Do you believe in love in first sight or do I have to walk by you again?" Harry tried to rush them out as fast as they could, Ginny was secretly kind of disappointed, she liked to see him so antsy. 

Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when they walked smack dab into the woman's section. Female eyes glared at Harry, sizing him up, smiling, then looked to Ginny and scowled. But did that stop them? 

"Ow! Um.. Do you have a band-aid? I skinned my knee when I fell for you." Harry rolled his eyes unconvincingly, and anxiously looked over to Ginny to see her expression. She shrugged and kept walking. 

But as more females were walking up to Harry, she got an evil eye. "I lost my teddy bear.. Can I sleep with you?" Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and was relieved as they reached the party section. "Now lets just get the stuff and go." they said in unison. They laughed, and quickly picked out plates, goblets, streamers and all of that other good stuff. 

-----------------------

A/N: And the winners are....

1st Place to: MedivalMaiden! *hooray!* 

The Runner-ups: Karri Potter, ronluver and Kathy! *yay!*

Everyone, please give our winners a round of applause! Joy! :o) Ok. I highly praise all 4 of our winners, and I encourage you to read and review their stories if they have them. Look them up! I will be reviewing a few stories, and I hope you all do the same! Lots of love to everyone who tried. 

~KrissyKat =(^_^)=

A big thank you to Heir of Darkness, lc, shana, The Hermione Granger Fan Club, ronluver, Karri Potter, Kriss, my friends from school Ashley and Jennifer (lol), medivalmaiden, Kathy, Is the girl cho?, Yea! You rock, WHOA!, Princess Lily, gwen sanderson, Bookworms Anonymous, yujen, Patronus_Lupin, Jessica, 8Nocturnal8, mg, JustMe, Ginny .H. Potter, Lisa, Herm, Mary, ~rita*the*skeeter~, Me, arcenciel, Caiti, Cali and Memory for reviewing my story. Hey! If you review it, you might just find your name on this list! :) 


	7. ...

**The Secret World of Erised  
  
Chapter 6**  


  
  
A/N: To be honest with you all, I was not intending on finishing this story. I was caught in a little hole, and I couldn't seem to get out of it. But one day, out of sheer curiosity, I searched google.com for "KrissyKat" and found that Firebolt909 was using a quote from this story as their signature. It was the most flattering thing I'd ever read, and I thought that if they liked it enough to put it on their signature, I should continue it. And that's what gave me the inspiration. Also, from the great support from my friends. I'm really happy to be back, and I apologize this chapter took so long. ^_^ Oh yeah, and it's all JKR's stuff, none of it's mine.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Hermione ... what in the bloody world are you talking about?" Ron asked incredulously.   
  
She wiped a tear from her eyes and glared at Ron. "Oh, like you don't know... You told the whole Ministry of Magic, Ron. Now I'll never be able to go back there and get a job when we graduate. And if you aren't in good with the Ministry, you can never get a decent place in the world. You know, every single witch or wizard that has had a good career has--"  
  
"Hermione, I didn't tell the Ministry anything." Ron said honestly, looking her dead in the eyes. "Plus... If you're the real Hermione here, then you would know that we already graduated in this world... But you're not..." Ron's face molded into the expression Hermione recognized as the one he used while trying to make a good chess move.  
  
"What do you mean 'in this world'?" Hermione asked, suddenly no longer sad and forlorn.   
  
"Well, duh, Hermione. You're the genius, you figure it out. Look at yourself, idiot." Ron handed her a mirror that was sitting on the edge of the coffee table. She bit her lip.   
  
"Ok, so I do look a bit different."   
  
"A BIT different? You look like a goddess compared to what you used to look like..." Hermione glared at him. "The feeling is mutual. You look like an Adonis compared to what _you_ used to look like.."   
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." she answered, angrily.  
  
"Then why did you say you'd had a crush on me all that time if you thought I was ugly?" Ron asked, a smile curling across his thin, freckled face.   
  
"Just ... just shut up Ron. It isn't getting us anywhere." She said, trying to get off that embarrassing subject. "You realize that we're in some parallel dimension, right? How did you get here, Ron?"  
  
"Prolly the same way you did. Through the Mirror of Erised." he answered, dryly.  
  
"Hmm.. It's quite intriguing, really.. But.. hmm... no that wouldn't." Hermione bit her lip and started pacing in a circle. Ron stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Look, do you want to go out? I'm hungry and thirsty, and I need to buy a few things."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I guess so. Wand-Mart has a good selection, right? They have a nice big food court where I could ponder this place..."   
  
"Uh.. sure..." Ron said, pouring some dust into the fire. He said a simple "Wand-Mart" and they were gone.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry couldn't help but to keep glancing over his shoulder at Ginny, to see what she was doing. As she fidgeted about, he noted the particular way that her curls were bouncing, and he couldn't help but notice that curls weren't the only thing on her body that were bouncing as she moved. After a few moments, Harry slapped himself because he was being sick. He also realized he looked dazed and lovestruck... _Lovestruck?_ That's ridiculous! She was Ron's little sister, after all. But.. My god, how could you resist someone as beautiful as Ginny?   
  
She was so gorgeous. Harry almost could see himself and Ginny walking down the aisle, her wearing a stunning white gown and him a fresh cut black tux. The pastor would say, "Ginny, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband?" and she'd say "I do.." And then he'd say....  
  
"Harry?" He fell backwards in surprise, knocking down a whole wall of plastic forks and knives as they clattered to the floor.   
  
"Yes?" Harry answered, half annoyed. His back lay stiffly on the ground.   
  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you had everything, but.." Ginny eyed the empty basket in Harry's hands. "I can't believe that you didn't get any supplies yet. What were you doing over here?"   
  
"Nothing..." Harry said nonchalantly, trying to brush off what he _REALLY_ was doing.   
  
"That's obvious." Ginny said, smiling, lending a hand out to Harry. He took it quickly, but Ginny pulled him up a little _*closer*_ than intended. They paused for a moment, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. They needn't say anything, for both of them were thinking the same thing. As their lips inched closer, they were suddenly interrupted.  
  
"You know, this looks like something straight out of some trashy romance story by a 12 year old kid.."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome to Wand-Mart!   
  
We're so glad you've come!  
  
You must be very smart,  
  
Unlike some!"   
  
Hermione and Ron entered through the second entrance, but could still hear the theme song loud and clear from across the store. They were right next to the food court, the fabric department and the party section. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into the food court, showing him the different refreshments and snacks. Who knew that there were 7 separate varieties of pumpkin juice?   
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Wand-Mart food court. May I take your order?" asked a geeky teenager, with tons of acne, braces, thick glasses and greasy hair. Quite appetizing before you eat, I must say.   
  
"Uh.. I'll take a---"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "two orders of pumpkin juice and an order of French fries." she grinned at Ron, finishing his sentence before he could even get it out.   
  
"That'll be ready in 15 minutes. Please be ready when your order is." The clerk handed Hermione a little yellow ticket. She looked it over curiously, and then sat down at a booth. She gestured for Ron to sit with her, but he shook his head.   
  
"Naa.. I gotta go find something. I'll see you in 15 minutes." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and muttered something incomprehensible.  
  
Ron walked quickly though the fabric department, his face reddening to the color of his hair thinking someone would see him there. He was about to turn into the charms section when he saw two familiar figures out of the corner of his eye. Ron looked, and was thrilled to see Harry and Ginny. He was ready to call out to them, but stopped himself as he saw the direction in which Harry's eyes were pointed to. He could feel his cheeks flush even redder at the thought of his best friend checking out his little sister.   
  
He stood there, and was more crimson with each passing second. How could this be happening? Harry and Ginny.. together? What about Cho Chang and Colin Creevy? Didn't they like _them_, not each other? They looked like they were going to KISS, and Ron just couldn't take it any longer.   
  
"You know, this looks like something straight out of some trashy romance story by a 12 year old kid.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron!" Ginny called out in surprise, blushing a deep scarlet. Harry bit his lip and cringed, thinking of how bad Ron's reaction was going to be.   
  
"Harry, how could you? She's my little sister!" Ron yelled angrily. "You could have picked any girl you wanted and you picked MY SISTER!" At his tone of voice, people were starting to stop and stare.  
  
"Ron.. please..."   
  
"Please what? Let you sit there and suck face and spit-swap with my sister?"  
  
"Ronnikins, dear, we were standing..." Ginny said.  
  
"No, Ginny. I'll get to you too, just wait. I'm dealing with my *best friend* first." There was a large crowd by this point in time.   
  
"Ron? What's going on here?" Hermione asked, running up to her 3 friends.   
  
"It's just sick! Harry, how could you LIKE Ginny?"   
  
"Is it any sicker than you liking Hermione?" Ginny asked with distaste. Ron froze, and started to not turn red, but pale. Hermione seemed to do the same. This was going to be *quite* an interesting time.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: I am really sorry that was so short for the time that you waited. But I promise more is soon to come, and I'm serious this time. ^_^ I'd put the people who reviewed, but fanfiction.net is being REALLY screwy right now, they're down, so I can't find out who did... But thanks to you guys, you're the best! :) Happy End-Of-Summer-Vacation!


End file.
